


Rise and Shine

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Sam wakes you up really early to help him pack for a big hunt. When you confront him about his bossiness, he let's Dean's feelings about you slide. One things leads to another... quickly...





	Rise and Shine

“Hey, Y/N, can you grab some snacks for the road?” Sam shouted as he passed by the kitchen, where you were filling a thermos full of fresh coffee. It was five-fucking-thirty in the morning, and Mr. Rise and Shine was already rounding up the cavalry for the next hunt. You just rolled your eyes, not answering him as you continued your very important task.  
Dean rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his robe. “Good morning, Dean,” you mumbled as you quickly grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. “You’ll need this. He’s on a roll this morning.” You rolled your eyes as you offered Dean the mug. He gladly accepted, quickly taking a sip.  
“Y/N! Make sure you pack some water bottles! Dean’s not going to want to make pit stops!” Sam barked as he lugged another bag towards the library.  
You let out a small, humorless laugh. “What the hell are you bringing? I mean, it should be a week long trip!” you yelled after him. “I’m a girl and I’m not packing as much as you!”  
Sam poked his head back into the kitchen. “We are going to need a lot of ammo.” He smirked at you before glancing over at Dean. “Oh, and once you’re done packing some food, you should start carrying the bags out to the car.”  
You closed your eyes, mildly infuriated by the new supreme leader barking orders that ungodly early in the morning. You stared him dead in the eyes. “I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked, Sammy.”   
Dean nearly spit out his coffee. He gazed up at you slowly, placing his mug onto the table beside him as he gathered himself. Sam just laughed as he turned his head, heading back for the hall. “I think Dean’s can help with that.”   
You furrowed your brow. “What the hell does that mean?” Sam was already whistling half way down the hall. You turned to Dean, who clutched his coffee as if his life depended on it. “What does he mean, Dean?”  
Dean swallowed hard, obviously not awake enough for the question. He placed his mug down on the table again before adjusting his robe. “I think you can figure that one out for yourself, sweetheart.” His voice was a little groggy as he slowly approached you.  
You raised an eyebrow. “What, you wanna see me naked?” You were surprised by the amount of teasing in your words.   
Dean licked his lips. “Amongst other things.” His words triggered an immediate response. Heat rose in your core as your eyes met his. With every step, his robe slipped open just a little. And by the time he was standing in front of you, you could see that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
Your gaze scanned over him quickly before you met his gaze. “Then what the hell are you waiting for?” That did it. Dean scooped you into his arms, carrying you over to the long kitchen table. He slammed you down onto the wooden surface, causing his coffee mug to plummet to the ground, shattering on impact. The two of you chuckled as your lips met. He quickly began devouring you, his tongue flicking against your bottom lip. You perched on the edge of the table, pulling Dean between your legs by the tie on his robe, pulling the vile article wide open. You gasped as his bare erection pressed against the thin fabric of your shorts.   
Dean pulled away for a moment, studying the redness in your cheeks. He reached down, and with one fluid motion, he lifted you, tugging your shorts from your body. His eyes widened as he stared down at your bare pussy.  
“Surprise. I’m not wearing underwear either.” His lips smacked into yours again as he threw your pajama shorts onto the floor. He quickly slipped your tank over your head, then let his robe slide off him.  
“God, you’re beautiful.” He murmured against your swollen lips. His thick fingers found your already dripping folds, sliding between them. You moaned against his mouth as his calloused skin made contact with your clit, sending little shock waves throughout your body.  
You slid your hand down between the two of you, reaching for his cock. You took him in your hand, lightly stroking him, causing him to let out all sorts of ungodly noises.   
“On your back,” Dean commanded. You smiled as you obeyed, leaning back until you were flat against the table. Dean knelt onto the floor, dragging you forward until your ass was hanging off the edge. You gasped loudly as his tongue flicked against your swollen nub, causing you to buck your hips. You had no idea you were so close already.  
“Dean,” you groaned as he flattened his tongue, licking a slow stripe up your folds.  
“Louder, Y/N. I want to hear you,” Dean growled as he inserted a finger into you.  
You arched your back as you screamed, “Fuck, Dean!” You could feel his lips curl into a smile against your folds. His tongue flicked and swirled around your clit, relentless as he inserted another finger.   
“Come, Y/N. Come on my tongue.” Your body shuttered as your floodgates burst open. “Hmhmm,” he chuckled as you came undone, lapping up your juices. You rolled your hips against his face as he continued to fuck you with his fingers.   
Once you came down with your high, you sat back up, struggling to catch your breath. Dean rose to his feet, tugging you towards him. Once your body pressed against his again, you leaned in, kissing his shoulder. “Dean,” you skated your lips up his neck to his ear. “Are you going to fuck me, or not?”  
Dean groaned as you nipped at his jaw. “Patience,” Dean commanded as he took a half step forwards, breathing in the desperation in your words. His hands gripped your hips as he rubbed his cock between your folds. You both moaned at the friction. “God, Y/N, I’ve been dreaming about this for so long…”  
You met his gaze, your lust blown eyes meeting his. “Then, do it.” Dean aligned his cock with your entrance, hovering there as he smiled down at you. The hint of softness made your heart flutter.  
Then, Dean slammed into you, digging his nails into your hips as he moaned your name. You bit your lips, muffling a moan as he rammed into you again. “Y/N, please, let me hear you. Let me know how good it feels.” You gave in, screaming Dean’s name as he pulled you off the table and into his arms, fucking you as he gripped your ass. “Fuck, Y/N,” Dean moaned in your ear, fueling the fire in your belly.   
Dean slammed you against the wall, plowing his dick deeper into you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “Dean! Oh, god, yes!” You shrieked, your screams echoing throughout the bunker. “Harder, please,” you begged as you rotated your hips, allowing Dean to go even deeper.   
Dean’s thrusts began to falter and his breaths quickened, hinting at his closeness. “Y/N,” he griped, his voice strained.   
“Come for me, Dean,” you pleaded as you reached down, rubbing your clit with your middle finger. Within seconds, you were coming again. “Ooh—“ you bucked violently against the older Winchester as your walls tightened around him, triggering his release.  
After both of you came down from your bliss, Dean lowered you form his grip, allowing you to stand on your feet. He just stood there, pinning your naked body against the wall as he gently kissed your shoulder.  
You leaned your head back against the wall as your breathing slowed. “Dean,” you whispered, causing him to raise his head. “That was—“  
“I agree, sweetheart,” he murmured against your skin. “Like I said, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long. And it was everything I thought it would be. And so much more.”  
You giggled at the cliché as you ran your hands down his arms. “Well, now that you’ve accomplished your dreams,” you laughed, “what will you do with your life?”  
Dean tilted his head, his face serious. “I’ll find a way to top that. I’ll find new ways to love you, to thrill you.” His words caused your skin to pucker with need. “If you’ll let me.”  
You nodded, leaning up to press a kiss against his lips. “I have to say, Mr. Winchester, you set a pretty high bar for yourself.”  
He smiled. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll find a way to top it.” You giggled, leaning your head on his chest.  
Sam cleared his throat. “If you guys are done, we have a car to pack.”  
Dean turned to his brother, grabbing his robe. “Dude, what have you been doing?”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Packing.” With that, he turned down the hall towards the library.  
You smiled, running your hand over Dean’s back as you gathered your clothes. “Should we get our own room when we get to Chicago?”  
Dean smirked. “Nah, we can just torture Sammy until he sleeps in the car.”  
“I heard that!” Sam shouted from down the hall.  
You smiled as you pulled your shirt over your head. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
